Lips of an Angel
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: SokkaZuko...He was in love with the enemy. It was wrong! His mind screamed at him. He gave a sigh. Then why did it feel so right?..R&R..


"_**Lips of an Angel"**_

_**Honey why are you calling me so late? **_

_**It's kinda hard to talk right now**_

_**Honey why are you crying is everything okay**_

_**I gotta whisper cause I can't be to loud**_

_**Well, my girls in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me week**_

_**And I never wanna say good-bye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

**_With the lips of angel_ **

_Sokka layed on the moss covered floor of the forest, his arms folded behind his head, his eyes staring through the open canopies looking into the dark sky that was scattered with stars. His mind was captivated by one person, an epitome of attraction, a forbidden fruit, a fire nation prince. His heart raced with the thought of this young banished prince. His face grew hot and his mind clouded with memories of encounters between the two, even if they weren't good ones. Sokka sighed sadly and a tear trickled down his sharp cheek bone glistening in the moon light. The prince probably didn't even think he existed, Sokka was sure of it, and it saddened him to no end, like he was drowning in his own tears. He was in love with the enemy. It was wrong! His mind screamed at him. He gave a sigh. Then why did it feel so right?_

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight **_

_**And yes I've dreamt of you too**_

_**And does he know you're talking to me**_

_**Will it start a fight**_

_**No I don't think she has a clue**_

_**Well my girl's in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying** **my name **_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_**And I never wanna say good-bye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

_Prince Zuko of Fire Nation stood a top the deck of his uncle's ship. The moon above illuminating the waters below him. His molten golden eyes racked the waters surface, his face outline in a frown, his mind occupied by the vision of a young water tribesman. He was the epitome of beauty, his sun kissed skin yelling out to him to be touched, his small lean body calling out to him to be held. A small sigh left his lips as his eyes looked at the water with a sad look, it reminded him of Sokka. The Prince's eyes shimmered with unshed tears, but he would not let them fall. He was so sure Sokka hated him with all the times he had beaten down on the young boy. He was a peasant while he himself was a prince it was practically forbidden. He was the enemy. He was in love with him. His mind knew it wasn't right, but why did his heart say it was so right in loving this boy?_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_**And I never wanna say good-bye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

_Both boys souls called out to each other at night, there love going unanswered it was tearing them apart from the inside out. Days were long, and nights were horrible. They always wished they were in each others arms, feeling there lips on each others, soft and sweet like angels. Each hoping that their love for each other was mutual. And it hurt not knowing, but it will stay like this till the love inside can take no more of being unrequainted. So they go about their days with out each other, waiting and hoping for the day._

_**(And I never wanna say good-bye)**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

_**Honey why are you calling me so late?**_

_**The End**_

_**A/N: **Well here you go, this is my first Avatar story, so what do you think? Personally I like it! Please leave a review, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. See yha_

_Pampers Baby Dry_


End file.
